Elladora Black
by Milky01
Summary: Qui connaît Elladora ? Comment est sa vie ? Qu'est-ce qui a conduit Elladora Black a empailler ces têtes d'elfe ? Au départ, elle n'était qu'une fille comme les autres, mais son destin changera a jamais la famille Black.


_**Defi "Maître des potions" écrire sur la potion Dictame**_

 _ **DDéfi "Comme un cadavre exquis" écrire sur Elladora Black et Horace Slughorn, salle de divination, essence de Dictame, sur un repas préparé par son ennemi.**_

* * *

Elladorea Black était le deuxième enfant d'Acturus Sirius et Eugénie Black, née Yaxley. Comme tous membres de cette famille, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs bouclés et des yeux d'un gris intense. Quand on se plongeait dans son regard, on avait l'impression de voir fondre du mercure. Ces deux billes argentées, ainsi que les formes gracieuses de son corps, étaient très prisées par les jeunes sorciers.

Depuis sa quatrième année à Poudlard, où les hormones des garçons se réveillent comme une avalanche, Ella était sans arrêt harcelée par ses camarades masculins : Petits mots doux, voire cocasses, des petits présents qui faisaient le bonheur de ses amies, une fois distribués. Sous sa demande, son père dû batailler pour faire signer un contrat de mariage arrangeant la famille Black, ainsi que celle du futur marié.

Comme toutes familles sorcières traditionalistes, les demandes de fiançailles ou de mariages étaient légions. Arcturus en recevait des dizaines par mois, les familles voulaient traiter directement avec le père pour avoir leur chance. Mais le plus à plaindre, était l'oncle d'Ella, Epsilon Black, le chef de famille. C'était à lui que les demandes étaient envoyées. Il prenait toutes les décisions concernant les membres de sa famille. Il reçut, de toute l'Angleterre, des demandes pour sa jeune nièce. Elles venaient des familles, dites noires, comme les Malfoy, les Nott, les Lestrange ou encore les Carrow. Comme des familles, dites blanches, tel que les Bones, les Prewett, les Potter ou bien les Londubat.

Voulant préserver sa nièce et les rituels familiaux, il décida d'unir sa vie à celle de Brutus Malfoy. Décision prise avec Elladora en personne. A partir de ce jour, la tranquillité reprit sa place. Et en cas de soucis, son tout nouveau fiancé était présent pour dissuader les intrépides.

C'est en septième année qu'elle découvrit les prémices d'un don en voyance. C'est avec joie, qu'elle se dirigea vers la salle de divination. Dès son entrée, son corps se recouvrit de frissons, l'excitation grimpa dans son corps. Pour la leçon du jour, ses entraînements lui seront benefiques. Elle pouvait déjà, sentir les bougies parfumées utilisées pour faciliter la mise en transe, et les encens qui accompagnaient l'esprit dans ses retranchements, pour ouvrir son troisième œil.

-Bienvenue, bienvenue. Aujourd'hui nous allons ouvrir votre troisième œil. Si certains possèdes quelques dons, ils pourront tester les premiers signes d'une manifestation. La lune à été claire la nuit dernière, et celle-ci facilite la transe. Bien, je vais vous faire passer une potion relaxante pour aider votre corps à accepter les désagréments qui peuvent subvenir.

Une fois la potion prise, Ella sentit rapidement son corps se détendre. Elle s'allongea pour éviter une chute lorsque la transe se terminera. Durant cinq minutes, rien ne se passa. C'était le temps nécessaire pour que tous les éléments, mis à disposition dans la pièce, fassent effet. Elle sentit son esprit dériver, commencer sa descente au fin fond de sa conscience. Les premiers tremblements firent leurs apparitions, de plus en plus forts. On avait l'impression que son corps était pris de convulsion. Ses pensées s'espacèrent, se firent moins présentes. Elle ne sentait plus son corps, malgré les soubresauts de celui-ci. Son esprit était serein, comme naviguant au-dessus des nuages, sans problème.

Ses dernières pensées primitives, firent leurs apparitions, signe que son esprit était bien ouvert aux visions, ou autres dons. Son esprit vide, Ella se laissa emporter par la venue d'une vision.

 _La lumière était aveuglante, elle ne pouvait rien discerner._ _Une fois que son regard s'habitua à la lumière intense, la jeune femme commença à distinguer une forme assez floue dû à l'éloignement de celle-ci_ _. Elle vit_ _u_ _n homme d'une grande taille, aristocratique si elle se fait à son port altier et à sa démarche. Et là, le choc, devant elle se tenait son fiancé Brutus, apprêté d'un costume vert avec des liserés argent. Il avait attaché ses cheveux blonds en catogan avec une ficelle noire qui marquait encore plus le contraste entre les deux nuances._

 _Si sa vision ne lui faisait pas défaut, Il avançait en direction d'un hôtel_ _. I_ _l alla rejoindre une femme déjà en place en attente. Magnifique, était le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit. La robe était de couleur prune, avec des entrelacs ors dessinés sur tout le buste. Le bas de la robe, finissait en de minces fils de soie tressés les uns aux autres. Son voile recouvrait son visage, Ella ne savait pas qui elle était mais elle priait pour que ce soit son_ _alter ego_ _. Au moment où elle le leva, l'environnement devint flou, sauf qu'elle ne voulait pas partir maintenant. Elle voulait savoir si c'était son futur ou pas ! Malheusement, sa vision se fit_ _de plus en sombre, flottant tout quand son regard tomba dessus_ _,_ _et le_ _noir l'envahissait._

Elle reprit brutalement contact avec la réalité. Les convulsions de son corps étaient violentes, sa respiration erratique et les yeux révulsés, les larmes y coulant. Le professeur de divination s'approcha d'elle rapidement avec les encens relaxants. Son esprit reprit contenance petit à petit et ses tremblements diminuèrent. Les yeux clos, elle attendit que les manifestations de son corps se soient taries, avant de les ouvrir.

Elle voulait y retourner, savoir, c'était une obsession. Avait-elle des visions de son futur? Si oui, elle ne pouvait rêver mieux. Son cœur s'emballa, ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes en repensant à cet événement. La joie explosa à l'intérieur de son corps, l'homme qui faisait chavirer son cœur, l'homme qui faisait bouillir son sang d'envie. Cet homme allait devenir sien. Elle avait du mal à se retenir, tant de questions tournaient dans son esprit. Mais pour le moment personnes ne pouvaient lui donner les réponses qu'elle attendait. Se sentant apaisée, elle se redressa à vive allure et sortie de la classe en courant. La jeune femme se précipita dans les cachots, passa rapidement dans la salle commune des serpents pour rejoindre son lit.

Ella fut prise de visions tout au long de l'année. Les professeurs, au courant de ce qui s'était passé en salle de divination, étaient scotchés devant l'arrivée brutale et d'une rare puissance de chacune de ses transes. Elladora put voir sa vie défiler devant elle. Elle vit la naissance de ses neveux et nièces. Elle vit le bonheur qu'elle aurait de vivre avec Brutus et la naissance de ses jumeaux. Ces flashs du futur lui étaient bénéfique, la serpentarde les cherissaient. On pouvait la voir avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres et ses billes argentées brillaient d'un éclat d'euphorie.

Cependant son don ne lui montrait pas que les bons côtés. Elle assista en direct à la mort de ses parents dans la guerre sanglante entre Dumbledore et Grindelwald. Ella éprouva le chagrin de la perte d'un enfant à naitre. La jeune femme vit les différentes attaques subies par son futur mari. Elle le vit presque agonisant dans son sang, à la limite de l'étouffement, où bien reçevoir le sort Doloris à répétition. Ces dernières étaient une vraie torture pour elle, la jeune femme restait cloîtrée dans sa chambre quand ces visions arrivaient. Se sentir inutile pour l'homme blond qui était dans son cœur était quelque chose d'insurmontable. Elladora se promit d'ailleurs, après cette dernière vision, qu'elle porterait constamment des fioles de Dictame, pour soigner les plaies de sa tendre moitié.

Elle ne put découvrir qui en avait après la vie de son futur époux, mais à la mine surprise du blond, lui savait qui était son bourreau. Cette constation lui déchira le cœur, car d'où elle était, elle ne pouvait interagir dans les évènements qu'elle voyait.

C'est vers la fin d'année, que sa vie prit un tournant tragique. Elle connut enfin le tortionnaire de son mari, mais aussi son funeste destin.

 _Elladora se voyait assise autour d'une table au côté de son mari, en face d'un couple assez âgé, qu'elle ne connaissait pas. L'homme devait faire la même taille que Brutus, les cheveux poivres et sels. Les traits de son visage lui étaient familiers, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir. La femme, plus jeune que son mari, portait ses cheveux en une haute queue-de-cheval. Ses yeux bruns brillaient d'une lueur si malsaine, qu'elle en éprouva de violents frissons._

 _La discussion portait sur le travail de son époux_ _._ _Etant à la tête du département de la coopération sportive, l'homme lui suggérait certaines propositions pour faire évoluer ses contrats avec divers pays du Tiers-Monde. Les femmes n'avaient pas leurs mots à dire, élevées dans la plus pure tradition, c'étaient les hommes qui négociaient. Elles devaient juste servir de soutien physique, montrer aux autres, la richesse de leur famille. Faire savoir qu'ils réussissaient leurs vies et qu'ils vous étaient supérieurs._

 _Brutus était un expert dans ce domaine. Son regard capta un mouvement, et là elle resta figée. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ils étaient dans cette maison ? Horace Slughorn arriva avec un plat dans les mains, le sourire aux lèvres. Mais pourquoi son mari avait accepté un dîner chez eux ? Chez un ami de Dumbledore, l'homme qui représentait, soi-disant, la lumière._ _Était-ce un piège ? Pourquoi son futur époux n'avait pas proposé un repas dans un restaurant public, à la vue de quiconque._ _Tout le monde savait que les familles Black et Malfoy côtoyaient les arts sombres. Elle se posa plusieurs questions sur cette situation, ne sachant ce qui pourrait en découler. Mais si elle avait cette vision, c'était que cela devait être important._

 _Le dîner se passa dans le calme, même si elle pouvait voir sur le visage de son double, l'anxiété caché derrière son masque. Elle la vit porter sa main là où la cachette des potions de Dictame, et autres nécessités étaient présentes. Au moins la jeune femme restait prévoyante dans toutes les situation_ _. La sorcière r_ _eporta son regard sur le trio assis en face de son futur couple. Elle sentit que quelque chose n'était pas normal_ _était-ce dû à la lueur malveillante qui était présent dans leurs regards, l'ambiance externe qui commençait à s'alourdir_ _, où bien aux sourires en coin qui prometta_ _it_ _une suite_ _où ils n'étaient pas prêt à en sortir sans dommage._

 _Ell_ _adora_ _trouva ses réponses quand Horace, lui adressa un sourire de prédateur, tout en lui expliquant qu'il l'avait toujours désiré mais qu'elle ne le voyait jamais. Il avait tout fait pour être son potentiel mari, comme apprendre les arts sombres pour montrer à sa famille qu'un sorcier blanc pouvait pratiquer la magie noire pour être avec celle qui faisait battre son cœur. Mais cela ne suffisait pas car sa famille n'apporterait rien à la très Noble et très ancienne famille Black. Famille moyenne, les Slughorn n'avaient aucun poids politique, n'étaient pas inscrit dans le Registre des Sang-purs, et donc ils n'étaient pas dignes d'intérêts._

 _Mais Horace ne le voyait pas comme ça. S'il ne pouvait l'avoir, alors personne ne l'aurait. Il préférait la voir morte plutôt que dans les bras d'un autre. Ella comprit rapidement la situation, il était un maître des potions assez important, et il avait apporté le repas. Il les avait empoisonnés. Ils devaient quitter cette maison au plus vite et se rendre à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste pour un antidote._

 _En les voyant se lever rapidement, la famille Slughorn rigola de plus belle. Elle les informa qu'il s'agissait d'une potion non connue, qu'aucun antidote n'était disponible. Leur fin était proche._ _La brune r_ _epensa à ses futurs enfants qui devaient les attendre chez son frère. Ni une, ni deux, la sorcière attira son époux à elle, les fit sortirent rapidement de leur geôle et tranplana directement au manoir ancestral. Ils s'effondrèrent sur le sol, la respiration sifflante à cause du sang qui coulait._

 _Elle vit son frère arriver en courant, et se pencher sur elle pour vérifier son état. Ella ne put dire que quelques mots avant que le dernier souffle ne quitte son corps, que ses yeux ne se ferment pour ne plus jamais s'ouvrir._

Elle fut arrachée de cette vision d'horreur avec force et brutalité. Son corps finit contre le mur derrière elle. Ella ne pouvait s'enlever toute la scène de son esprit. Horace Slughorn était le bourreau de son futur mari.

Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer sous cette révélation. Sa respiration était rapide, son cœur était meurtri, saignant en abondance. La jeune sorcière se laissa glisser, comme les larmes qui laissaient un sillon humide sur ses joues. Cela ne pouvait être vrai, elle pouvait pas mourir. Ne pouvait laisser son époux quitter ce monde. Qu'allait devenir ses enfants ? Elladora n'était plus claire dans ses pensées, tout tournait autour de cette vue macabre qui dansait devant ses yeux. La douleur est intenable, son regard se fit plus froid. Ses belles billes grises devinrent plus sombres, plus mortelles.

Elle resta dans son état catatonic un long moment. C'est son futur lié qui la trouva. La folie prête à engloutir son regard. Il n'était pas au courant qu'Ella avait la capacité de voir le futur. Un futur qui n'était pas influençable. C'était écrit, il devait se réaliser, sinon elle aurait dû voir d'autres chemins, d'autres histoires de sa vie. Alors avec un déchirement, elle informa Brutus de couper tout lien avec lui. Elle lui explique dans les moindres détails les causes de ce soudain revirement. Le blond essaya de la réconforter, de lui dire que rien ne leur arriverait, mais la jeune femme savait qu'il serait trop tard s'il restaient ensemble. Elle ne voulait pas le voir souffrir toutes ses années.

Les larmes inondant son visage, la resignation dans son regard, Brutus sut à ce moment que rien ne pourrait lui faire changer d'avis. Ils se quittèrent sur un dernier baiser passionné, démontrant l'amour déchirant qui les consummaient dans l'instant. Son âme se brisa, son cœur se craqua, quelque chose était brisé en elle, la jeune sorcière se referma. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour vivre le bonheur qu'elle avait touché du bout des doigts. Tant qu'Horace serait vivant, elle ne pourrait faire sa vie. Impossible d'intenter quoi que ce soit contre lui, elle n'avait pas de preuve.

Résignée, la jeune femme retourna dans sa chambre, boucler sa valise, elle avait pris la décision de quitter le château. Elle ne vivait plus, elle ne faisait que survivre. Ses pensées devinrent plus sombre, plus mortelles. La folie qui faisait rage dans sa famille n'était que pure légende, mais Elladora comprit que la folie venait avec le déclin de l'âme. Plus rien n'avait de cohérence pour elle. Les seuls moment de lucidité étaient ceux qu'elle passait avec ses neveux et nièces, qui lui rappelèrent les enfants qu'elle ne verra jamais naître. Puis les actes de folie firent acte de présence, n'acceptant pas d'être bafouée dans son autorité, elle découpa les têtes des elfes de maison qui m'étaient en déshonneur le nom de sa famille. Pour montrer l'exemple, elles étaient installé sur tout un mur, pour montrer qu'on ne défiait pas les Black sans en assumer les conséquences.

Sa famille la voyant mourir dans une folie destructive, décidèrent de l'enfermer dans l'aile psychiatre de l'hôpital, où la sorcière vécue ses derniers jours.


End file.
